1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector having a contact fixed to a housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since high-acceleration vibration is generated in the vicinity of an electric power supply or a power source (such as an engine) of an automobile, vibration resistance is required for a connector installed in an automobile. As a connector for automobiles, there has been known a connector including contacts each having: a mounted portion mounted on a base plate; a contact portion which comes into contact with a counterpart contact; and an elastic portion provided between the mounted portion and the contact portion. In this connector, the elastic portion is displaceable and thereby it absorbs vibration, so it is possible to prevent damage to the mounted portion and/or a crack in a solder joint, caused by the vibration. In such a connector, generally, the contact portion and the elastic portion of each contact are provided so that they are shifted relative to each other, that is, their locations are different from each other with respect to a direction in which the contacts are arranged (hereinafter referred to as an “arrangement direction of the contacts”).
Meanwhile, Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 17950/1993 (Jitsukaihei 05-17950) discloses a contact including elastic portions (floating beams) which do not absorb vibration as described above but deal with positional deviation between the contact and a counterpart contact.